The Spelling Bee
by twistedlisper
Summary: Three college students must confront their burgeoning sexualities with help from sexy professor Jacob Black. Rated M for sexual content. Crossover with the world of the Rice Crispy elves.


Professor Jacob Black looked up from the papers he was grading. "Thanks for coming in, boys," he said with a quirk of an eyebrow. The pencil he was holding just barely grazed his lower lip, and Snap felt his mouth water at the sight. Oh, to be that pencil. Oh, to be at the mercy of those suntanned lips, held firmly in the grip of those well-calloused hands.

"I called you three in today because I noticed a serious drop in your test scores over the past few weeks," Professor Black continued. "I like you boys and I don't want to see you failing out of English, so I'm offering you a chance to redeem yourselves. I'll be giving you a verbal test, presenting you each individually with a challenging spelling word. If you fail to spell your word correctly I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to fail you. Questions?"

"Sir?" Crackle raised his hand nervously, and Snap could see the perspiration beading at his brow. Crackle had never been a very strong speller. "How many words will we be given?"

Professor Black smiled slightly. "Let's just say...enough to let you learn your lesson." He turned to walk to the chalkboard and Snap noticed his shapely ass, muscular beneath his dark dress pants.

"My first word is for Snap," Professor Black began, still facing away from the three boys. "Your word is 'lick'."

"Lick?" Snap was confused. This was not what he had expected. "Erm...definition, please?"

"To graze lightly with one's tongue; to taste," Professor Black responded, his eyes meeting Snap's and holding his gaze.

"Um...lick. L-I-C-K." Strangely, Snap felt himself trembling slightly. Professor Black still had not looked away.

"Very good. Now, Crackle. Spell the word 'arousal'." Snap's heart began to thud in his chest as Professor Black approached his brother.

"Arousal? Could I have a definition?" Poor Crackle was dyslexic and found spelling to be a challenge. Snap knew his brother was only stalling for time.

"Arousal: a state of being aroused or reacting to stimuli. Often refers to...sexual stimuli." Professor Black wet his lips and stepped closer to Crackle.

"Arousal. A-R-O-W -"

"Wrong!" Crackle flinched, but Snap could also see something else in his eyes, something resembling Blacker. "There is no 'W' in arousal, Mr. Crackle. I'm afraid I have no choice but to fail you. Unless..." his voice trailed off. The three boys looked at him expectantly.

"Boys, it is my duty to teach you. I really don't wish to fail you, Crackle. So I am going to teach you." Professor Black reached out and cupped the younger man's jaw in one hand, and Crackle shivered appreciatively. With his other hand, Professor Black trailed a finger down Crackle's chest and lightly traced the outline of his zipper. Snap and Pop could both see the other boy's passion straining at his fly.

"This is arousal, Crackle. You won't forget now, will you?"

"No, Professor Black." Crackle's voice was hoarse with a mixture of lust and fear at the emotions welling up inside of him.

"Good. And now on to Pop. Pop, please spell 'ball-sac'." Professor Black had turned away from Crackle and was now facing Pop.

"Ball-sac...are you serious?"

"Don't question my methods, Mr. Pop. I want you to spell ball-sac - now do it before I take away your last chance of redeeming yourself!"

"Right. Ball-sac. B-A-L-L-S-A-C. Ball-sac."

"Very good. But just because you were so unwilling to listen, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." With a few steps Professor Black had returned to the blackboard and retrieved a ruler from the chalk-tray."

"Pants down, Mr. Pop, and bend over," Black stated calmly. As Pop hastened to comply, Snap and Crackle peered curiously at their friend. The three had compared penis size as all young men do, while taking a piss in the public john or over a few too many drinks at a frat party, but they had never seen their friend's member fully erect. The act was like the unveiling of a work of art - spectators watching breathlessly for the reveal. And what a sculpted saber of sex was revealed! Beneath a pair of bright red boxer shorts Pop's manhood bulged, clearly straining for release. With a pair of scallop-bladed craft scissors, Professor Black expertly cut a few scallops in the cotton, shredding the fabric and allowing Pop's cock to swing free. Easily three inches long, it stood at attention, angry and throbbing. Pop was indeed well-endowed for an elf. Professor Black gently rapped the flat side of the ruler against Pop's ass cheeks for a few moments, then brought the instrument between the young man's legs to lightly prod the specimen that he had asked Pop to spell. Pop gasped and closed his eyes, his body melting slightly under the other man's touch.

"Good boy. Now on to Snap. Snap, please spell 'cock'."

Snap understood the simplicity of the question, yet his brain seemed to be buzzing too loudly for him to make the right response. How he wanted Professor Black's hands on his body, to release his own erection, to spray his glistening love-seed and see it hanging on the other man's skin.

"Cock." Somewhere within him, Snap felt something break. He had made his decision. "C-O-L-K. Cock."

"Snap, Snap." Professor Black's voice was remorseful. "I expected better from you. Again, I find I must teach on of you boys a lesson." Black approached Snap and knelt at his feet. With skillful hands, he undid the boy's zipper and fished out his semi-hard dick.


End file.
